Communications systems between computers are presently capable of connecting tens of thousands of computers. Typically, a computer will originate a message directed to another computer, and will transmit the message as a sequence of data packets onto the communications system. Because of the large number of computers connected to the system, and the large number of data packets transferred between the computers, throughput of packets transferred by the system is an important issue.
Communications systems are often divided into a number of links. Typically, a link may be a local area network, where each local area network is capable of supporting a few hundred computers. A local area network will hereinafter be referred to as a LAN. The LANs are connected together by a number of different standard devices which forward packets. With the increasingly large size of modern communications systems, the time required to forward a data packet between LANs becomes an important parameter of system design.
Other types of links in a communications system may be, for example, a wide area network formed by joining other links such as LANs, a point to point connection between computers, etc. Maintaining high throughput of system packet traffic is also an important problem in all link to link connections. Also, all types of links may be connected together by standard devices.
Before discussing standard devices used to connect links together, data packets and the headers of data packets added by different layers of the communications protocol must be discussed. A data packet is typically formed in a higher level of the communications protocol, and finally is transferred down to the Transport Layer which passes the packet into the Network layer. The Network layer attaches a header, the Network Layer Header, to the data packet, and then passes the packet into the Data Link Layer. The Data Link Layer then attaches a header, the Data Link Layer Header, to the data packet. The packet is then transmitted onto the communications system by the physical layer. A packet, once transmitted onto the communications system, is then forwarded from link to link until it reaches its destination end station.
A first type of device connecting links of the communications system is a bridge. A bridge operates in the Data Link level of the communications protocol, which is the level immediately above the physical level. A bridge receives data packets from one link, typically a LAN, and then parses the Data Link Header. The bridge then makes a decision on what to do with the data packet, where the decision is based upon the contents found in the Data Link Header.
A second type of device linking LANs is a router. A router operates in the network layer, a layer above the data link layer. A router operates by parsing both the Data Link Header and the Network Layer Header, and making decisions based on the contents of both headers.
In some designs a bridge may be on the order of 200 times faster than a router in forwarding a data packet from a first link to a second link.
Even though a router is slower in forwarding packets from one link, such as a LAN, to another link, it is necessary to use routers rather than bridges at certain locations between multiple numbers of links. The router performs functions beyond those of a bridge, such as: forwarding along better routes than a bridge; incrementing a "hop count" field of a forwarded packet to show the number of passes of the packet through a router in order to prevent indefinite looping of the packet; preventing certain management traffic such as "hello" messages from end stations on one link from being forwarded to the other link; maintaining "network layer addresses" of stations on the links that it connects; fragmentation and reassembly of packets because of different protocols employed by different links; performing explicit handshaking protocols with end stations connected to links connected to the router; participating in routing algorithms, and other functions.
However, a difficulty in operation of large computer communications networks is that the time required for a router to forward messages may result in lower throughput.